Loved and Lost
by ershey
Summary: “I guess that’s what happens when you love someone too much.” Race's face scrunched up with confusion. "Can you do that? Love someone too much?"


**Loved and Lost**

Who would've thought our love wouldn't last? 

All those nights when the moonlight covered us. 

Your dark brown hair flying through the wind. 

The warmth of your hand as you held mine. 

I should've taken you back that night. 

~*~ 

"…she's amazing!" 

"Yes, Mush… we heard you the hundredth time!" shouted Race as he started combing his hair. "This girl must've poisoned him or put a magic spell on him or SOMETHING…" Race whispered to Blink. 

Blink nodded, "Yeah. I've never seen him talk about a girl like this before." 

"… and then she said…" 

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE GONNA DO THAT!" shouted Race, Blink, and Mush at the same time. 

"Hey… I was telling the story!" said Mush as he frowned and put his hat on his head. 

Jack walked past and said, "Sure. The story about that girl, right? You've told us, Mush. You must really like her if you keep on babbling about her. Why don't you introduce her to us? We're all dying of curiousity." Jack nudged him in the ribs and winked. 

"Yeah, dying…" joked Race as he clutched his throat and pretended to choke, "… of you talking about her!" Race snickered and so did the other newsies. 

"So, Mush… what's the lucky lady's name?" asked Jack. 

"Jennifer." 

~*~ 

I'll always remember your laugh and your eyes. 

How could you have gone? 

~*~ 

"I'm sorry… It's not my fault," pleaded Jennifer. 

"How come you didn't tell me?" Mush's voice was full of anger. 

"I didn't think it'd be important if I told you that my parents applied for a job! It doesn't make any difference!" she said as her light brown eyes started to flare at Mush. 

"Well, it does now! 'Cause of that, you have to leave!" shouted Mush. 

"I told you… we weren't expecting it… and before I knew it, they just jumped on us asking if we could move…" said Jennifer between her sniffling. Her eyes were starting to water, but she blinked her eyes and tried not to cry. She looked at Mush with concern and forgiveness. 

"How about you stay with the newsies? We'll take care of you." 

"Mush… I'm sorry… but I have to go…" She moved towards him, opened her arms, and reached out for a hug. 

His eyes widened and disbelief came to his ears. "No." He backed away and stared at Jennifer who was about to cry. "If you love me, you'd stay. And you know that I've always loved you… even before I met you." Even though he said these words, his voice was still harsh and firm. 

"I know that…" 

"So what are you going to do about it? Leave?! Please stay with me." 

"I'm sorry… I… I'll always love you," she leaned towards Mush and kissed him on the cheek. Mush stared at her. And with that, she turned around and walked away. 

~*~ 

Now, here I am, looking at the midnight sky 

The stars twinkling up above, 

I thought of you and me together 

~*~ 

"Are you sure its best to leave him alone?" asked Crutchy. "It looks like he needs some company right now." 

Jack shook his head, "He's got a lot on his mind… with Jennifer and all…" 

Race looked from Jack to Blink. "Now I feel bad from all those stuff I said. When he brought her to meet us… no wonder he kept on talking about her. Damn. He should've done anything to make her stay." 

"I think he did… but it probably didn't work," answered Jack. 

Blink rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But he's gotta snap out of it sometime. He can't keep on moping around! He's not the same Mush we know." 

"I guess we SHOULD give him some time… you know, to think," said Crutchy. 

Jack, Race, Blink, and Crutchy turned to look at Mush who was quietly getting his papes from the Distribution Center. He didn't smile or teased Weasel. He numbly gave his money, took the papers, and walked away ready to sell papes. 

David walked over to the group and shook his head. "I guess that's what happens when you love someone too much." 

Race's face scrunched up in confusion. "Can you do that? Love someone to much?" 

Jack shrugged and answered, "I guess." 

~*~ 

_"I've always loved you… even before I met you."_

I'd find the answers to all the questions in your eyes 

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go..."_

I'd find eternity in your arms 

_"That's what happens when you love someone to much."_

I found love when I found you. 

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the newsies. Who wouldn't want to? *grin* Other than that, the poem that runs through the story is mine.

© ershey 


End file.
